Twins
by weihnachtskeks3
Summary: Nein das ist keine FF über die Weasley Zwillinge :). Sie ist primär über Draco doch Herm wird auch ne große Rolle spielen. Und das ist auch keine normale Liebesstory kopfschüttel . Please R
1. Default Chapter

Guten Tag auch! Ich hab mich entschieden eine neue FF anzufangen. Diesmal werde ich regelmäßig neue Chapters hochladen und die Story wird später auch etwas tiefgründiger. unerklärliche Miene aufsetz Es gehört wie immer nix mir außer dem FF Inhalt. Und ich verdiene leider noch immer kein Geld damit   
  
So jetzt geht's aber los Viel Spaß damit ----  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 1 -- Alone  
  
Draco fühlte sich allein, verlassen und hundeelend.  
  
Er vergrub sich noch weiter in die Kissen seines Bettes. Malfoy Manor. Er fragte sich wie er es noch hier aushalten konnte oder was ihn noch hier hielt.  
  
Es waren nun 3 Tage vergangen. Noch immer sah Draco alles total real vor sich. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben das er offen seine Gefühle zeigte obwohl ihn niemand sehen konnte. Und selbst wenn hätte er seine Trauer und die Wut nicht unterdrücken können.  
  
Ihm war immer, und oft sehr schmerzvoll und einprägend, beigebracht worden das ein Malfoy keine Gefühle zeigt egal wie groß der Schmerz oder wie rasend die Wut. Aber diesmal war alles anders. Er konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten sonst würden sie ihn innerlich auffressen.  
  
Langsam bahnte sich eine Träne den Weg über seine Wange hinunter.  
  
Es folgten immer mehr. Er warf sich zurück aufs Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Hier unter der Decke, glaubte er, könnten ihn die Erinnerungen, Bilder und Emotionen vielleicht nicht erreichen. Falsch gedacht. Wie ein Wasserfall strömten sie auf ihn ein.  
  
Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett. Draco versuchte einmal ganz vernünftig nachzudenken. In 2 Tagen sollte die Schule wieder losgehen. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte freute er sich heuer auf die Schule. Er würde endlich nicht mehr Mutterseelen allein sein. Ein kleiner Lichtblick am stockdunklen Horizont.  
  
Es klopfte.....  
  
Ein Hauself trat ein und teilte ihm mit das das Essen fertig sei. Er war den Hauselfen sehr dankbar das sie geblieben waren und sich um ihm kümmerten. Obwohl er sie nie ausstehen hatte können war er ihnen in diesen Tagen zutiefst dankbar.  
  
Er raffte sich auf und ging langsam Richtung Küche.  
  
Überall lauerten die bösen Erinnerungen. Um jede Ecke die er bog, in jedem neuen Gang den er vor sich sah. Die Küche war Draco ab jetzt wohl der liebste Ort. Mit ihr verband er keine seiner schrecklichen Erlebnisse in den letzten Tagen.  
  
Die Hauselfen hatten ihm ein festliches Mahl zubereitet. Es schmeckte herrlich. Man könnte fast glauben das sie ihn ein wenig aufmuntern wollten. Er aß so viel er konnte obwohl er gar keinen Appetit hatte, doch er würde die enttäuschten Gesichter der Hauselfen nicht ertragen. Er schenkte ihnen einen dankbaren Blick und ging hinaus in den Garten.  
  
Der Garten, oder besser gesagt Park, war riesig. Noch immer blühte alles wunderschön und bunt. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Blätter der Bäume raschelten im Wind. Es war alles so friedlich. Draco schlenderte ziellos umher.  
  
Ganz selten blickte er auf um kurz zu sehen wo er war um dann den Kopf gleich wieder zu senken und weiterzugehen. Später wußte er nicht mehr wie viele Stunden er wie Irr draußen herumgelaufen war.  
  
Nur irgendwann hatte er sich in die, von der Sonne aufgewärmte, Wiese gelegt und war vor lauter Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.  
  
Stockdunkel war es als er aufwachte.  
  
Der darauffolgende Tag war ein fast identisches Abbild zum vorigen Tag. Am Abend fing er an seinen großen Koffer für Hogwarts zu packen. Die Hauselfen brachten ihm seine frisch gewaschenen Umhänge die er sogleich ganz oben in dem Koffer legte.  
  
Ihm fehlte noch etwas.  
  
Ein Buch um genauer zu sein. Er wußte genau wo es lag doch er wollte diesen Raum nicht betreten. Seit diesem Ereignis war er nicht mehr dort gewesen. Verärgert über sich selbst setzte er sich auf sein Bett das mit dunkelgrünen Satin bezogen war.  
  
Draco grübelte vor sich hin.  
  
Über was das wußte er wohl selber nicht. Dieses vermaledeite Buch brauchte er in der Schule so viel stand fest. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ein Hauself stand mitten in der Tür und verkündete ihm das das Abendessen fertig sei.  
  
Er stand auf und ging Richtung Küche. Morgen früh würde er endlich nach Hogwarts aufbrechen.  
  
Nun hatte er eine Idee wie er zu seinem Buch kommen konnte ohne das er das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters betreten mußte. Er rief nach einem Hauselfen und erklärte ihm genau wo das Buch lag. Draco sagte dies sehr freundlich und mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen was den völlig überraschte und zum Teil auch verblüffte. Draco lächelte nie wenn er in Malfoy Manor war. 10 Minuten später hielt er das Buch einigermaßen zufrieden in den Händen. Er packte es in den Koffer und verschloß ihn dann.  
  
Um in den Garten zu gehen war es jetzt wohl schon zu spät. Er entschied sich für das Bett. Nach etwa einer Stunde unruhigem herum wälzens fiel er in einen von Alpträumen geschüttelten Schlaf.  
  
Er wachte immer wieder schweißgebadet auf.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte stand ihm die Vorfreude aber auch die Müdigkeit buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco konnte es kaum erwarten bis es 10 Uhr wurde damit er aufbrechen konnte.  
  
Wie kam er überhaupt nach Kings Cross? Schwierige Frage!  
  
Darüber hatte er sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber als er hinunterging stellte er fest das die Hauselfen daran gedacht hatten und ihm ein Muggeltaxi bestellt hatten das ihn zum Bahnhof bringen würde. Völlig erstaunt bedankte er sich (was auf der anderen Seite wohl noch mehr erstaunen auslöste) und ging wieder nach oben.  
  
Um 10 vor 10 nahm er seinen Koffer und eine Jacke und folgte dem Hauself der ihn geholt hatte. Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos.  
  
Nun stand er hier am Bahnsteig. Völlig allein.  
  
Zwischen allen anderen die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Harry Potter am anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs.  
  
Um ihn verstreut standen alle Weasleys und Hermine. Zumindest die Weasleys die noch nach Hogwarts gingen plus die Eltern und die Zwillinge.  
  
Es war Dracos letztes Schuljahr. Ende dieses Jahres würde er sich entscheiden müssen welchen Beruf er ausüben will. Ihm wird diese Entscheidung nicht leicht fallen da er viele Sachen gern machte und in allen etwa gleich gut war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken steig er in den Zug und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil.  
  
Er verstaute den Koffer und setzte sich ans Fenster. Keiner seiner „Freunde"ließ sich blicken. Er war ja Schulsprecher und deshalb hatte er sein eigenes Abteil. Bisher wußte Draco nicht wer der zweite Schulsprecher war.  
  
Es mußte ein Mädchen sein da Dumbledore immer ein Paar auswählte. Ein lautes Pfeifen ertönte. Dies wies die restlichen Schüler an sich zu verabschieden und in den Zug zu steigen.  
  
Draco wollte nicht länger auf die Schulsprecherin warten und schloß die Augen. Der Zug fuhr mit einem Ruck an und bald war er durch das monotone Geräusch eingeschlafen. Er bemerkte nichts als sich noch Person ins Abteil setzte.  
  
Nach ungefähr 2 Stunde wachte er durch einen seiner Alpträume schreckhaft auf.  
  
Immer noch etwas dösig öffnete er langsam die Augen und starrte dann voller Entsetzen auf die Person ihm gegenüber.  
  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das er aufgewacht war.  
  
So, es tut mir fuuurchtbar leid das ich jetzt diesen Cliff eingebaut habe aber ich konnte nicht anders fiesgrins.  
  
Nun es sind schon zwei weitere Kapitel geschrieben ihr müsst also nur schön brav Reviewen und ihr bekommt das zweite schon sehr bald.   
  
zeigt mit einer blinkenden Tafel zum Review-Button da müsst ihr draufklicken   
  
Das wars dann. Grüssle Keks 


	2. Schulsprecher und ihre Pflichten

So es is wieder soweit . Ich weiß es hat lang gedauert aber ich hatte bis jetzt nen Ferienjob. Ziemlich stressig .

Aber jetzt isses ja da. Mir gefällts nicht so besonders aber naja. Genug gelabert.

Wie immer is nix meins außer der Inhalt.

Twins – Chapter 2

----------

Viertieft in das Buch „Zaubertränke 7. Klasse"saß sie da und wickelte immer wieder eine braune Locke um den Zeigefinger.

Draco räusperte sich leise.

Nun blickte Hermine endlich auf. 1 Minute lang herrschte entsetztes Schweigen.

„Granger,....das hätte ich mir doch gleich denken können."

„Glaubst du etwa ich bin erfreut darüber wenn ich daran denke das ich mit dir jetzt noch mehr Zeit verbringen muss?"

„Ich hätte wenigstens einen kleinen Freundenschrei erwartet!", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

Damit wand sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Ohne ein weites Wort zu wechseln verging die nächste Stunde.

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben, Harry, Ron und Ginny kamen herein.

„Oh Gott, ich muss hier raus", mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und verschwand hinaus. Aber nicht ohne Harry vorher noch einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Hermine, hat er dir was getan?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht's gut, er hat sowieso die meiste Zeit geschlafen."

Jetzt fingen allen an sich gegenseitig von ihren Ferien zu erzählen. Harry hatte die letzen 2 Wochen bei Ron verbracht. Hermine war ja auch eingeladen gewesen doch sie konnte nicht das sie bis 2 Tage vor Ferienende in Frankreich war. Ginny lauschte gespannt den Ausführen von Hermine über Paris und Harry und Ron spielten eine Partie Zauberschach.

Eine halbe Stunde vor der Ankunft gingen die drei wieder in ihr Abteil.

Kaum 5 Minuten später kam auch Draco wieder bei der Tür herein. Er hätte ihr jetzt gerne ein paar fiese Kommentare an den Kopf geworfen doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Sie hatte schon ihren Umhang an so entschied er seinen auch anzuziehen.

„Könntest du dich wohl netterweise umdrehen Granger? Ich muss meinen Umhang anziehen!"

„Du mußt doch deinen Umhang doch nur über dein normales Gewand ziehen warum sollte ich mich dann umdrehen?"

Genervt blickte sie zurück auf ihr Buch das sie auf dem Schoß hatte.

Er warf seinen Umhang über und setzte sich dann wieder. Als der Zug in Hogsmeade hielt sprang Hermine als erste aus dem Zug und ging erst einmal zu Hagrid der ihr auf die Schulter klopfte.

Sie stolperte direkt in Harrys Arme vor lauter Wucht die in Hagrids „klopfen"lag. Harry lächtelte sie an und half ihr dabei wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Nachdem sie Hagrid ausgiebig begrüßt hatten ging er mit den Erstklässlern zu den Booten und sie selbst gingen zu den Kutschen. Innen roch es wie immer nach Heu. Die Fahrt dauerte nur kurz und sie waren alle froh als sie beim Schloß ankamen und aussteigen konnten.

Harry und seine Freunde betraten die Große Halle. Es sah aus wie immer und das freute alle. In Dumbledores Rede kam nichts besonderes vor. Nach dem Abendessen rief Dumbledore Hermine u. Draco zu sich um die Sachen wegen dem Schulsprecheramt zu besprechen.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging auf den Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch zu. Draco tat es ihr gleich außer das er sich nicht von seinen „Freunden"verabschiedete sonder gleich vom Tisch wegging.

Beide griffen gleichzeitig zur Klinke und ihre Finger berührten sich kurz bevor beide wieder zurückzuckten. Keiner von beiden wollte die Klinke noch einmal berühren. Doch plötzlich öffnete Dumbledore von innen die Türe und lächelte ihnen freudig entgegen.

Beide waren erleichtert darüber das ihnen das öffnen der Türe abgenommen wurde. Draco lies Hermine den Vortritt was sie ein wenig überraschte. Sie setzten sich auf zwei Stühle gegenüber von Dumbledore.

„Nun wie Sie vielleicht schon wissen kommt sehr viel Arbeit und Verantwortung auf Sie zu. Zusätzlich zu Ihren schulischen Pflichten und den Abschlussprüfungen haben Sie auch die Aufgabe die Schüler auf Sitzungen des Lehrerstabes zu vertreten, den Abschlussball zu organisieren, ein offenes Ohr für die Schüler haben und noch eine kleine neue Aufgabe auf die ich später näher eingehen werde. Zudem bitte ich Sie, mir das Thema des Abschlussballs bis spätestens ende Februar bekannt zugeben da Sie, durch die Abschlussprüfungen, schon sehr früh mit der Organisation beginnen müssen."

Hermine und Draco hatten bis jetzt still zugehört und nickten nun was Dumbledore zu verstehen gab das sie alles verstanden hatten und das er fortfahren kann.

„So jetzt erkläre ich Ihnen was es mit dieser neuen Aufgabe auf sich hat.", begann er wieder.

„Bei mir sind einige Briefe in den letzten Jahren angekommen, von Eltern die ihrer Meinung nach, ihre Kinder zu wenig sehen. Sie möchten sie auch in der Schultzeit ab und zu sehen können. Deshalb haben der Schulbeirat und die Professoren den „Elternbesuch" eingeführt. Die Eltern haben das Recht ihre Kinder 5x im Schuljahr zu besuchen. Jedoch gibt es Regelungen. Jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht und in der Zeit von 2 Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen bis Ende der Prüfungen gar nicht.", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt.

Es glitzerte in seinen Augen wie man es von ihm kannte wenn er von etwas begeistert war. Hermine und Draco waren sehr überrascht über diesen Beschluss.

Normal war es Eltern untersagt gewesen die Schüler in Hogwarts zu besuchen außer mit einer Sondergenehmigung vom Schulleiter.

„Ihr habt die Aufgabe die Eltern zu empfangen und dann zu ihren Kinder zu begleiten damit sie sich nicht verirren. Ihr zwei bekommt die Passwörter von allen 4 Häusern. Diese müsst ihr streng vertraulich behandeln und unter Verschluss halten.", Dumbledore sah die Beiden mit einem durchdringenden Blick an und Hermine wurde etwas mulmig.

„Die Eltern müssen sich immer eine Woche vor dem Besuch ankündigen und ihr bekommt dann eine vollständige Liste über die Besuche in der Woche. Weiters bekommen die Eltern ein Informationsblatt wo draufsteht das ihr zwei sie zu ihren Kindern bringt, das heißt ihr müsst nicht viel reden !", schloss Dumbledre seine Erklärung.

„Jeden Sonntag Abend bekommt ihr von mir die Liste setzt euch zusammen und besprecht die nächste Woche."

Dumbledore rief einen Hauselfen zu sich. Er verabschiedete sich und wies den Hauselfen an ihnen die Räume zu zeigen. Schulsprecher hatten ihre eigenen Räume. Darüber war Hermine einigermaßen froh obwohl das heißt das sie Tür an Tür mit Malfory leben musste.

Endlich hatte sie ihr eigenes Badezimmer, ganz für sich allein. Im Gryffindor Turm hatten Parvati und Lavende, ihre Zimmerkolleginen, immer das Bad blockiert. Und sie hatte endlich die ersehnte Ruhe zum Lernen was dieses Jahr sowieso von großer Bedeutung war.

Draco war genauso froh seine Ruhe zu haben zumal er sich nicht mehr mit Crabbe und Goyle abgeben musste die ihn immer mit ihren lahmen Erzählungen nervten.

Um die Ruhe beim Lernen gings ihm eigentlich gar nicht da er nicht viel lernen musste um die Sachen zu beherrschen. Das gefiel ihm besonders daran ein Malfoy zu sein. Er war genauso intelligent wie sein Vater.

Die zwei Zimmer sahen fast gleich aus bis auf zwei Sachen.

Hermines Zimmer hatte eine Art Schminktisch was Draco´s nicht hatte.

Irgendwie verständlich. Weiters war das eine Zimmer von roter und das andere von grüner Farbe.

Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Jetzt mussten sie sich wenigstens nicht um die Zimmerverteilung streiten. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln ging jeder auf sein Zimmer. Dazwischen lag eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer kleinen aber feinen Bibliothek.

Was Hermines Blick sofort aufhellte.

Draco sah das funkeln in ihren Augen als sie zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum anschauten.

„Darf ich mal dein Zimmer sehen werte Mitschülerin?"

„Seit wann bezeichnest du uns als Mitschüler?", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Na bei dir ist das jetzt ja was anderes meine Liebe!", meinte er süffisant wie es so oft der Fall war.

Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer.

Sie tat es ihm gleich nur das sie in sein Zimmer ging.

Beide stellten fest das die Zimmer fast ident waren. Draco hatte schon einiges ausgepackt, Hermines Koffer hingegen stand noch unberührt vor ihrem großen Bett.

Beide schauten sich sehr genau um. Sie trafen sich wieder genau in der Mitte ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, es war ein anstrengender Tag heute", sagte Hermine etwas schläfrig.

„Ok, na dann bis morgen und schlaf gut Hermine", meinte Draco darauf.

„Warte mal hast du mich gerade Hermine genannt?"

„Ja, wir sollten versuchen netter zueinander zu sein, wie sieht denn das aus wenn sich das Schulsprecherpaar dauernd in den Haaren liegt".

Draco grinste sie an.

Hermine war darüber so verdutzt und geschockt das sie kein Wort herausbekam. Sie drehte sich einfac hum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

------

Ich hoffe es hat wenigstens euch gefallen.

Bis zum nächsten mal.

LG keks

Achja PS: Da unten ist der Knopf zum Reviewen nicht vergessen bitte


End file.
